custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Having Tens of Fun!/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:F0A8:B17D:F419:4191-20171002012305
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W97EAqYWNNQ 0:00 / 1:16:17 =Barney's Great Adventure (Hebrew Dub)/ההרפתקה הגדולה של ברני= https://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVaultThe Barney VaultSubscribe10K Add to Share More520,990 views 200 91Published on 12 Sep 2015 Join Barney and his friends in his very first movie! Featuring Jochaim Friedlander and Tsipi Mor, both from the Hebrew Barney & Friends series, this dub is one of the few that uses the TV show team. הצטרף ברני בסרט הראשון שלו! בכיכובם של השחקנים של תכנית הטלוויזיה המצליחה של 1997 של טלעד "החברים של ברני," זה מביא את הדינוזאור הסגול להרפתקה חדשה. Film © Universal Studios/Lyons Partnership SHOW MORE 'COMMENTS' • 53 Add a public comment... Top commentshttps://www.youtube.com/user/LamarTerbo3 Lamar Carter2 years agoThis is the best Barney dubs ever this is the first time I ever heard the Hebrew dub I only watched the English Spanish and French version so far ﻿Reply 5 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault The Barney Vault2 years ago+Lamar Carter Thanks. I think this is one of the best dubs of the film too. That said, the Israeli co-production of Barney & Friends is even better. If you haven't checked that out, I highly recommend it. :)﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/LamarTerbo3 Lamar Carter2 years ago+The Barney Vault that's okay I've been watching the hebrew version on Barney on YouTube somethimes the have some of the episodes from season 1,2, and 3﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/CaybyJ Cayby J2 years ago (edited)+Lamar Carter And it's practically the only version of the film to have some unmatted filming footage (including Green screen mattes) throughout. It is mostly RARE to experience!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdqKtuQgLSQ8sxpfxbvWZow RoadRunnerCoyote171 year ago+The Barney Vault Where can I find the French version?﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/Jneuman143 Jordan Neuman1 year ago+The Barney Vault can you upload to opening﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/user/rod1014 Rodney Jenkins1 year ago+RoadRunnerCoyote16 You can try to look for the French version on DVD. (I believe the French audio was heard on the American DVD release.)﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/bigsisinthehouse bigsisinthehouse11 months agoLamar Carter and﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKbrK-8xVAOoBKiJhPb0ZiQ Mike Fedyn11 months agoRodney Jenkins yyyyyhhhhybbgggghghgyyyyyyyyyyyyyyggggpll,bcchgghhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbgbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb b. By bbvvbb﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBmVTyLewY2bYXME6lse2yQ Jorge Alberto Mata Delgado10 months agoLamar Carter﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBmVTyLewY2bYXME6lse2yQ Jorge Alberto Mata Delgado10 months agoLamar Carter 1﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKa9EbTV9QrfS3bPGHLxADw ashleigh holcomb3 months agoThe Barney Vault Of and she e﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdYpfZwCkVXbSCPjMlnSrTQ BarneyInGrade112 years agoThe Barney Vault! Can You Please Upload Barney & Friends - Grownups for a Day! (Part 1)﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdYpfZwCkVXbSCPjMlnSrTQ BarneyInGrade112 years agoThe Barney Vault! Can You Please Upload Barney & Friends - Grownups for a Day! (Part 1)﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdqKtuQgLSQ8sxpfxbvWZow RoadRunnerCoyote172 years agoWhere have you been lately?﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYoWrvm7jnyaebspICitNWQ כהן נויה1 year agoסרט מהמם אהבתי מאוד את החברות ואיכפטיות....!!!!﻿Reply 2 View reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLIHePz9fJIzFLOEGQQHO8g Kinen Lokot1 year agoc b io U﻿Reply 2 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpoDQNM8oLFxa5DnBXmbsGA mariana valdez3 months agoKinen Lokot ssssssss Suerc﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/rod1014 Rodney Jenkins2 years agoLook closely at 5:57 a microphone can be seen at the top.﻿Reply 1 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/user/123thecoolstuff CoolSwartzx123 :D1 year ago+Rodney Jenkins and weird enough unless it's me you can't find it in the original version﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/rod1014 Rodney Jenkins11 months agoAnd another thing: Look closely at 23:09, a pink ring is already seen on the egg.﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGFSFHpTmzEKreG5cB8yNUw Haggai Markus6 months agoתודה תודה תודה ! חיפשתי את הסרט הזה הרבה !!!!﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL6qEpUy9p8z9LOGk6QGeyw Kerim Talamas2 months agoZero I﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBh8AmM3qAkpeW71B2xBtJA nathan scofield5 months agokss﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7f8MC6IZ1pTj-KyWPLhlIQ ken tang5 months ago一，不，﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZfE2PgpnJl0ftTpaRJ8ycg Rhonda Stull11 months agothe following document and I have been sent using my phone number is not working with me on this site has been painting the house and I will be in the morning i﻿Reply 1 Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZfE2PgpnJl0ftTpaRJ8ycg Rhonda Stull11 months agoI﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGG9JYwPfckmI_UXNgXZ4kg Erla Juravsky2 years agoThe Barney Vault! Can You Upload Barney & Friends Episodes called "Picture This!". From PBS Kids Sprout Version.﻿Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdYpfZwCkVXbSCPjMlnSrTQ BarneyInGrade112 years agoEnjoy it!﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOOa5Jrf2_IeoxJo8WXBkGg Claudia Pegorari1 year agoBarney Imagination Island Hebrew Version April 10 1994﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVZ5fmfem-N23gxLK94d9hg רותם מאירצוק3 months agoגם אני אוהבת את הסרט הרפתקה הגדולה של ברני . לדעתי זה סרט מדהים לגמרי.﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKiiKxOH09XxlzoLnwOp3VQ lestiebell1 year agocome over﻿Reply 2 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYlSSDy7JPBb1axlevcCvzQ Carlos Soto Muro1 month agoIf You So Far Get Barney Video At Yet﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYlSSDy7JPBb1axlevcCvzQ Carlos Soto Muro1 month agoStopped Mr Millet Hebrew﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOOa5Jrf2_IeoxJo8WXBkGg Claudia Pegorari1 year agoHASTA QUE DETENGAS SEÑOR MILLET HEBREO﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnjGZ-nRaIBgjxSXp6r3etQ Abraham Laowz1 year agoCada﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrP_nbRngadYxdsS_Lv6tnA Hannah Maria Soto Pegorari1 year agohasta que detengas señor milett﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/mercury100984 Thu Le1 year ago..,﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/mercury100984 Thu Le1 year agoWhat the $&@/!!!!!﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/user/mercury100984 Thu Le1 year ago��������﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCFvPF7Hca9dU7RVYT7dcWg British Railways Jonathan1 year agoFirst Verse: Barney: Hoja kim mi ka kim mis paja sel haverin ouni cabe de lis la lanes chica, kem ama mu mis paja. Second Verse: Everyone: Hoja kim mi ka kim haverin de ukatim ouni cabe de lis la lanes chica, kem ama mu mis paja. Last Verse: Everyone: Le e om le om darim ligi ospo asverin mis paja a hat se tari shim mashica. Le em cava que le oh.﻿Read moreReply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCFvPF7Hca9dU7RVYT7dcWg British Railways Jonathan1 year agoI'll post the lyrics to the I Love You. In English letters.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLpKeJ4W4J0Kx3z95JHz8xw Michael Lababit1 year agoBarney voice Jochaim Friedlander Barney Aleph Bet Hebrew Barney Music is Fun Hebrew Barney's Great Adventure﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCz-O3BtwSEGf_a9-aGWcpOQ TheNickSter971 year ago (edited)As You Look at The Video Quality, it Looks Like it Recorded off The Huge Silver Screen With The VHS Camera at The Israeli Movie Theaters Where The Movie is Showing. This Has to Be The Only One That BJ is Seen And Translated Him into Hebrew For The First Time. He Can Be Only Seen on The Hebrew Version of The Movie, Not The Hebrew Version of The Barney and Friends TV Series, Only Baby Bop on There.﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYoWrvm7jnyaebspICitNWQ כהן נויה1 year agoסרט מהמם אהבתי מאוד את החברות ואיכפטיות....!!!!﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZaLY4KM8qIg5o6eucQhZIg Sara Kimmel1 year agoאני מערצה﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCu_E-2R6yXpul4xMECWvatw The Mobile Video 11 year agoThe Barney Vault! Can You Please Upload Barney & Friends: Going Places! (Part 1 to 2) For Fully Longer Credits Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/ENZUSA ENZUSA2 years agoThere is no freaking way that this could actually exist! ��﻿Reply Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtIbjP_rOgApB6jgFYMgUdw Miriam Montoya1 year agoDIANA ISABEL GÓMEZ﻿Reply https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrzL2nqtEJqUT0RBkqIccpw vhsman lyric is back2 years agoWhere did u find this?﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrzL2nqtEJqUT0RBkqIccpw vhsman lyric is back2 years agoI have the English VHS and DVD of this﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/user/123thecoolstuff CoolSwartzx123 :D2 years agoFinally we hear Bj in Hebrew!﻿Reply 1 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwTBX-GOvBw_aUSItpPy0CQ Artica Kennedy2 years agoThis is the most epic dub EVER!﻿Reply 1 View reply https://www.youtube.com/user/mario555227 mario5552272 years agoBig BIG Thanks Drew It was great when you streamed in many moons ago and it's still great =D﻿Reply 3 View reply Autoplay Up next *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W97EAqYWNNQ La grande aventure de Barney: le film (1998) | Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (French)DGBarneyFanatic81,755 views]1:16:35 ---- SHOW MORE*Barney nagy kalandjaEsztyFan61,815 views1:09:20 *Barney's First Adventures [VHS ReleaseThe Barney Vault6,155 views]21:48 *Barney, la Gran Aventura: La Película Parte 5azarilzero397,586 views15:01 *Barney's Night Before Christmas ( DVD Version )vhsman lyric6,508,712 views56:26 *Barney's Great Adventure 1998 VHS Full MovieBarney Studios!!167,006 views1:24:34 *All Magic Egg Incidents (Barneys Great Adventure)Brave Slender154,604 views1:30 *Barney's Great Adventure The Movie 05 Old MacDonaldMason Sullivan139,183 views1:22 *ברני ידיים למעלה על הראשאוסף סרטים ו-DVD53,342 views34:26 *Barney's Great Adventure Part 1Bultum2000605,800 views10:31 *Barney: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996)justimaginebarney7,990,833 views44:34 *Barney in Outer Space (Cantonese)|班尼奇妙外太空The Barney Vault18,941 views45:36 *Barney - Colors and Shapes [Hebrew| החברים של ברני - צורות וצבעיםThe Barney Vault71,478 views]23:47 *Barney's Great Adventure Original Motion Picture Soundtrack 1998 Part 4 4watchcartoonss1532,012 views14:56 *Hachaverim Shel Barney: Let's Imagine with Barney (Hebrew) | ברני: תארו לעצמכםThe Barney Dump53,600 views24:05 *Barney Le film La Grande Aventure film complet VFGeorges V10,404 views1:16:38 *Barney's Great Adventure (1998) Trailer (VHS Capture)retro VHS trailers116,065 views2:03 *Barney - Go for a Ride in the Car (Hebrew)BarneyFan1001,228,502 views24:05 *Love to Read with BarneyThe Barney Vault158,036 views33:04 *Barney - L'Ile Imaginaire (Imagination Island [French)The Barney Vault92,601 views]48:40 * Language: English (UK) *Content location: Taiwan *Restricted Mode: Off History Help*About *Press *Copyright *Creators *Advertise *Developers *+YouTube *Terms *Privacy *Policy & Safety *Send feedback *Test new features